Gemischtes Leben
by Mitsuki 00
Summary: Also, worum es in der Story eigentlich gehen soll weiss ich selbst noch nicht so ganz genau, aber jedenfall's ist Naraku tot. Aber die Wunden unserer Helden sind noch nicht ganz verheilt.....Ach ja,das ist meine erste ff. lest doch mal bitte!


Gemischtes Leben

Das hier ist meine erste Fanfic, also verzeiht mir wenn es sich ein bisschen wie Kagumi hinzieht, ja?  
Nun ja, wüsst nicht was noch zu sagen gibt außer, da es hier so Sitte ist:  
Takahashi-Sama alles, mir nichts außer diese Story.

Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen! 1.Erholung

Es war Sommer, und Inuyasha und co. hatten Naraku schon vor drei Monaten beseitigt. Besser gesagt Kagome hatte ihn (auch wenn mit Inuyasha's Hilfe) erledigt. Doch zum größten Teil war sie es gewesen, das dachten sie jedenfalls alle, aber was sie nicht wussten war, dass Kikyo aus der ferne ein wenig Karft in Kagomes Naraku vernichtenden Pfeil geschickt hatte. Somit war er mindestens doppel so stark wie er hätte sein müssen. Doch nicht alle waren heil aus dem Kampf zurück gekommen. Sango hatte einen langen Riss der ganzen Seite enrlang, und Miroku ging es nicht besser. Er hatte sich mit Kagura angelegt und hatte ihre Windschwerter des öffteren zu spüren bekommen. In letzter Zeit war Kagome öffter in ihrer Zeit um sich von ihrer Mutter verarzten zu lassen. Denn sie wollte Kaede nicht noch mehr Umstände bereiten, da sie sich ja schon um Sango und Miroku kümmerte. Shippo und Kiara waren icht in dem Kampf dabei gewesen, denn Sango wollte nicht dass Kiara etwas passiert, und Kagome wollte nicht dass Shippo etwas zustößt. Also halfen die zwei nun Kaede beim verartzten indem sie zum Beispiel Wasser holen gingen. Und auch Inuyasha ließ sich in Kagomes Welt von ihrem Großvater versogen. Kagome hatte sich nicht sonderlich schlimm verletzt, abgesehen von einem ebenfalls von einem der Windschwerter halb aufgerissenem linken Bein. Inuyasha hatte sich zwar auch verletzt aber es war bei ihm schon alles wieder im grünen Bereich. Er blieb trotzdem noch in der Neuzeit um bei Kagome zu sein weil es ihr nach den ersten Tagen in ihrer Zeit nicht all zu gut ging. Denn zu ihrem mit Kratzern und Schrammen übersätem Körper, bekam sie uch noch ein gratis Fiber. Also lag sie den ganzen lieben Tag lang in ihrem Bett und hoffte den Anderen würde es gut gehen. Inuyasha half während dessen den Higurashis im Haushalt.

Er putzte mit Mrs. Higurashis Hilfe die Fenster, fegte den Flur und machte sogar Kagomes Bett als sie schnell noch zur Apoheke ging um sich Arznei zu holen. Gelegentlich warf er auch einen Blick in ihr Zimmer währnd sie schlief."Sie sieht so friedlich aus wenn sie schläft. Fast schon wie ein kleines Kind." dachte er mit einem sanftem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch wenn Kagome meistens tagsüber schlief konnte sie nachts auch noch schlafen. Am Abend brachte Inuyasha Kagome auf Anweisungen von ihrer Mutter einen heissen Tee und Medizin die sie nehmen sollte. Als er die Tür öffnete stand sie am Fenster und schaute nun direkt in seine Augen. Er sah sie erst mit einem fast zu lieblichem Lächeln an als er bemerkte das sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Bett befand. Er ging so plötzlich auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee und der Medizin ab, dass sie kurz zusammen zuckte und nun überrascht drein blickte weil ihr klar geworden war das ER ihr den Tee gebracht hatte. "Sonst bringt mir Mum doch immer den Tee...Ob er sich wohl auch Sorgen um mich macht?" Sie hörte fast schon wie eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren sagte: Natürlich tut er das. Du machst dir doch genauso Sorgen um ihn wenn er verletzt oder krank ist!  
Doch eine starke Hand die sie an ihrem Arm packte riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. "Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen! Wenn du dir nicht einmal die Zeit nimmst dich auszuruhen können wir ja lange warten bis du wieder gesund bist!" motzte er sie an. Er zog sie auf ihr Bett, setzte sich und ließ sie los. Sie sah ihn nur fragend an und fragte ihn ganz ohne das sie es richtig mitbekam"Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?" . Nun konnte sie den leichten Rotton auf seinen Wangen sehen, und regestrierte erst jetzt was sie da gefragt hatte. Nun erwartete sie keine Antwort mehr, da sie ihn das schon oft genug gefragt hatte um zu wissen dass man auf solche Fragen keine Antwort bekam. Doch sie bekam eine. Es war zwar nur ein Hauchen, aber sie vernahm es in ihrem Kopf klar und deutlich: "Ja, sehr große sogar." nun war er anscheinend beschämt über sich. Doch Kagome kümmerte es nicht und sie legte ihre linke Hand auf seine linke Schulter, und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter. " Danke" sagte sie ebenfalls so leise das man es kaum noch als ein Flüstern bezeichnen konnte. Er war ein wenig überrascht über ihre plötzliche Reaktion, dann schlang er seinen rechten Arm einmal um ihren Rücken und drückte sie ein wenig an sich. So verhaarten sie eine Weile bis ein Klopfen sie aus ihrer Umarmung löste und Kagome sprang aufeinmal auf als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen.  
"Kagome, darf ich rein kommen?" erklang eine besorgte Stimme die unverkennbar ihrer Mutter gehörte. "Ja, klar" schoss es aus Kagome heraus. Inuyasha blickte sie immernoch ein wenig irretiert an, was sie aber nicht merkte. Nun stand Mrs. Higurashi im Zimmer und blickte abwechselnd zu Inuyasha und Kagome hin und her. "Störe ich?" fragte sie mit normaler Stimme, aber Kagome vernahm den leisen Unschuldston in ihrer Stimme. Aber ihre Mutter wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ergriff gleich wieder das Wort. "Kagome, ich wollte eigentlich ja nur fragen, wann ihr zwei wieder geht. Und wenn du wieder gesund werden willst musst du die Medizin auch nehmen." sagte sie altklug und deutete mit einem Blick auf das Tablett. "Ja, ich wollt nur warten bis der Tee etwas abgekühlt ist." sagte die schwarz haarige und vollendete ihren Satz mit einem Lächeln. Kagome blickte kurz zu Inuyasha und musste merken das dieser sie schon die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Sie wendete sich ab, noch bevor sie in eine Art Trace und in seine goldenen Augen versinken konnte. Sie nahm die Tasse und nippte an ihrem Tee und am liebsten hätte sie ihn gleich wieder ausgespuckt, aber sie schluckte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck runter als müsse sie sich augenblicklich übergeben. "Bah, igitt, das ist wiederlich der ist ja total kalt!" dachte sie mit einem vom Ekel gefasstem Gisichtsausdruck. Mrs. Higurashi bemerkte das und fragte "Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Tee?" "Hmmm, nein, nein ist schon gut." gab Kagome hecktisch von sich, mit einem erneutem aber dieses mal gezwungendem Lächeln im Gesicht. Was aber nur Inuyasha auffiel, immerhin kannte er Kagome inzwischen viel zu gut um ein echtes und ein aufgesetztes Lächeln von ihr zu verweschseln.  
"Dann geh ich mal wieder." "Warte! Du wolltest doch wissen wann wir wieder weg sind." Ihre Mutter blieb im Schritt stehen und drehte sich um. "Stimmt, also wann geht ihr?" nun schaute sie als ob sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte, aber Kagome sagte nur "Morgen früh sind wir weg." daraufhin ging Mrs. Higurashi mit einem genuschelten "gut" aus dem Zimmer. Nun rührte sich Kagome aus ihrer vor Ekel erstaarten Figur und ging zum Fenster. "Und tschüss"  
sagte sie mit einem gehessigen Unterton in der Stimme als sie gerade das Platschen des am Boden aufkommenden Tees hörte. Sie stellte die nun leere Tasse wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ab und blickte wieder zu ihm rüber. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und in weniger als 5 Sekunden fragte er auch schon"Was war denn mit dem Tee?" "Gegenfrage: Wie lang haben wir da eben gesessen?" "Wieso?" "Weil mein Tee eiskalt war, darum!" meckerte sie. "Oh, okay ich denke so um die 30.min schon." sagte er vollkommen gleichgültig, was Kagome aus allen Wolken fallen ließ. "Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht"  
fragte er in einem beleidigtem Tonfall. Doch Kagome konnte ihn nur noch anglotzen und denken:"Also jetzt mach ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn! Immerhin, es kommt nicht grad oft vor das er vergisst Kikyo treu zu bleiben. Und eigentlich hätte er mich auch eben nicht so an sich gedrückt, es sei denn er will mir etwas wichtiges sagen. Aber er hat mir auch schon mal das Juwel gestohlen...aber na ja das macht er sicher nicht noch mal." .

Inuyasha hatte seine eigene Frage vergessen denn er hatte gespannt mitverfolgt wie sich Kagomes Emotionen erst von der puren Verblüffung in den Schock und dann in Nachdenklichkeit verwandelt hatte. Nun sah sie ihn wieder an und fragte: Sag mal... wie fühlst du dich?... Geht's dir gut?" "Was? Ja, mir geht's prima." antwortete er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. "Also das ist auf gar keinen Fall der Inuyasha der aus'm Mittelalter kommt...na ja aber eigentlich freu ich mich wenn ich allein mit ihm bin aber es ist ungewohnt wenn er dann auch noch so gelassen ist. Normalerweise bin ich es immer die locker bleibt wenn wir unter uns sind, und er ist dann immer so angespannt. Ich glaub ich mach einfach das Beste draus und frag ihn lieber jetzt wenn er dann mal so freundlich ist"  
"Ähm, Inuyasha, würdest du heute noch mal hier schlafen und Morgen mit uns frühstücken? (Inuyasha war sonst immer wieder abends ins Mittelalter zurück- gekehrt. Mit aussnahme von Vorgestern, als es Kagome besonders schlecht ging und sie sich sogar 4 mal am tag übergeben hatte.) Inuyasha war irgendwie von eben auf jetzt richtig glücklich geworden, wie er feststellen musste. Aber es störte ihn nicht einmal sonderlich."Klar wenn ich darf, würd ich gerne"  
Kagome hoffte sehr dass das jetzt real war, denn so eine höffliche und nette Antwort hattte sie noch nie bekommen, aber das was sie so glücklich machte war sein freudiger Tonfall. Es hörte sich eben wirklich so an als ob es ihn freuen würde hier zu übernachten. Die Tür schwang erneut auf und Sota ihr jüngerer Bruder kam ins Zimmer und sagte nur "Oh, hallo Inuyasha du bist ja noch da! Also ich soll euch sagen dass das Essen auf dem Tisch ist und du gerne mit essen kannst wenn du möchtest." Kagome sah zu ihrem Bruder und sagte "Okay, komm Inuyasha." Sie gingen die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer runter.Unten angekommen lächelte sie Mrs. Higurashi an und sagte als sie sich an den Tisch setzten "Guten Appetiet.  
Das Essen war total lecker gewesen, und das es Inuyasha geschmeckt hatte sah man an der Art wie er aß, nämlich um es im Klartext zu sagen "Wie ein Schwein" murmelte Kagome mit dem Anzeichen von Peinlichkeitsröte wegen Inuyashas Benehemen in ihrem Gesicht als sie sah wie Inuyasha reinhaute. Kagomes Mutter die dies als einzige hörte flüsterte ihr zu "Aber zumindestens scheint es ihm zu schmecken, und wenn er dann schon mal hier isst kann er auch ordentlich zugreifen." meinte sie mit einem leicht gereiztem Lächeln als sie sah das ein gewisser Jemand der sich überhaupt nicht benehmen konnte, ihre lieblings Tischdecke bekleckerte."Bist du nun anderer Meinung?" fragte Kagome die das Geschehen mitbekommen hatte und die Augen ihrer Mutter beäugte, die langsam aber sicher glasig, stählernd wurden."Nnnnun, kann ja mal passieren..." sagte sie nur und erhob sich um ihren Teller abzuwaschen. "Ach ja, übrigens: Inuyasha übernachtet heute hier." meinte Kagome an ihre Mutter gewand. "So? Dann mach ich mal das Bett, spülst du dann bitte die Teller ab?" Mit einem "Hmmm..." von ihrer Tochter stieg sie die Treppen hoch. Inuyasha trat ein paar Minuten später neben Kagome und fragte ob er ihr helfen könnte, aber sie sagte nur "Nein, danke ich mach das schnell alleine." sie lächelte ihn an und dachte" Er ist wirklich zu nett aber irgendwie find ich das noch...richtig süß, ich bin echt nicht normal. Obwohl er doch der ist, der hier so komisch ist. Na ja trotzdem ist diese neue und nette Art süß"  
Also, ich sagte ja oben schon, bitte verzeiht wenn es sich ein wenig hinzieht. Und wenn ihr schon beim Kommi schreiben seid (weiss ich natürlich nicht aber wenn es so sein sollte), sagt bitte ob es noch zu wenig für ein Kapitel ist oder ob es so hinhaut.  
Na ja es sollte bald weitergeh'n, allerdings verspreche ich das es etwas verrückt oder sollte ich besser sagen fantasievoll zugehen wird.  
Mehr sag ich aber noch nicht, also bis dann bye bye! 


End file.
